simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Aster09
Re:Divers Changements Bonsoir, Effectivement en ce moment c'est pas le top, ayant des partiels avant et après les vacances, il m'est encore difficile d'être présent même si, je peux revenir un petit peu en ce moment. *'Common.js' : il n'y a pas de soucis, j'ai dû sûrement enlever un truc qu'il fallait pas :/. Mais comme cela marche maintenant tant mieux. *'Fond': Je le trouve très sympa, moi sa me convient parfaitement :). *'Modèle Jeu': Il est vraiment pas mal, claire et aéré, parfait. *'Simbio': ok, pas de soucis de mon côté, ça sera plus facile pour les utilisateurs ! Par contre, j'ai remarqué un truc : *Lorsque l'on se déconnecte, le menu principal ne se déroule plus, du moins sur google chrome (je n'ai pas vu les autres), je trouve ça bizarre :/. A voir donc ! Sinon, des informations concernant les jeux consoles que tu aurais récolté ?? A bientôt ! Julien2660 décembre 16, 2010 à 20:54 (UTC) Noël et fin d'année Salut Aster ! Comme c'est pas sûr que je puisse te l'envoyer le jour même (même c'est pas sûr que je me reconnecte d'ici là !), je te souhaite un joyeux Noël et une bonne fin d'année ! ^^ A l'année prochaîne (peut-être), Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 17, 2010 à 16:23 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 17, 2010 à 17:23 Blog Salut Aster ! Je t'invite à passer voir mon blog : http://sunset-valley-sims-3.skyrock.com/ Il raconte l'histoire de mes habitants au fur et à mesure de mon jeu. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années, Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 18, 2010 à 09:11 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 18, 2010 à 10:11 (UTC) Famille Plènozas dans Les Sims 3 PS3 et XBOX360 à Moonlight Bay Salut ! Je viens de découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant et qui complète ce que tu m'avais dit : la seule famille connue est la famille Plènozas à Moonlight Bay pour les versions Sims 3 PS3 et Xbox360. Elle est composé de Malcolm Plènozas, celui de Sunset Valley, qui est maintenant Adulte et marié à Anne-Laure Plènozas (j'ai vérifié son prénom sur internet, elle a été traduite par Anne-Laure en français) adulte et qui ont un fils, Adrien Plènozas qui est adolescent (futur père de Malcolm Plènozas de la version console ? Peut être ...). Pour ne pas te mentir, voici la biographie, ainsi qu'une image et une vidéo ^^ : Malcolm Landgraab moved from Sunset Valley in order to extend the reach of the Landgraab family. With good looks and a sharp wit, Malcolm has carved out a nice section of the town as his own. Now he has his eyes on the mayor's offi ce as he grooms his son to take over the business centers in town. Soit dans un français approximatif : Malcolm Plènozas est parti de Sunset Valley pour étendre l'influence de sa famille. Avec une bonne mine et un esprit vif, Malcolm a su s'emparer d'une bonne partie de la ville qui est devenu la sienne. Ayant des vues sur l'Hôtel de ville, il prépare son fils à la prise en charge du centre des affaires de la ville. *Leur budget est de 75 000 Simflouz *Ils habitent à la Villa Méditerranéenne *Niveau de difficulté : 2 L'image : Fichier:Famille Plènozas (PS3 XBOX360).jpg Vidéo: Vidéo sur la famille Plénozas Comme tu le vois, mes sources sont en anglais, j'aurais préféré en français mais c'est mieux que rien ! A bientôt ! :) ps: demain, on pourra faire Upload pour cette famille ! J'ai d'autres choses à te dire à propos de cette famille mais j'éditerai demain. Julien2660 décembre 18, 2010 à 22:50 (UTC) Re ! En faite, j'ai obtenu les informations dans l'e-guide du prima guide The Sims Console (et donc seulement dispo en anglais). Je sais qu'il existe une version papier qui est aussi en français. Mais je ne sais pas si elle est encore disponible, je pense que oui. Sur le guide, il est écrit difficulté 2, mais si la vidéo prouve le contraire, c'est que le guide s'est encore planté ... Je peux t'envoyer des informations, mais il faut que tu me donnes ton e-mail ! Maintenant on sait que son fils s'appellent Adrien et pas Malcolm (comme lui !) ... aie ! Ça complique encore l'affaire concernant la généalogie :s ! Comme Adrien n'est disponible que sur la version console, il est donc peut être le père du malcolm (Christophe) sur console ... Malcolm (père) a donc peut-être eu un second fils, se prénommant Edouard (Malcolm). On aurait donc deux lignés de Plènozas. C'est à voir, mais il faut faire des hypothèses xD. Et j'ai complètement zappé de changer le sim en simbio, je me disais qu'il y avait un truc louche xD. Merci de l'avoir fait. A bientôt ! Julien2660 décembre 19, 2010 à 16:49 (UTC) Re ! Effectivement, c'est la seule famille connue, il y a une autre qui ressemble aux gothik mais n'ont pas leurs noms. Regarde : ici. Donc, tu suis l'option proposé par The Sims Wiki. A voir si ça peut coller avec les générations, à réfléchir donc ! Le problème est que Christophe dans la version anglais se nomme malcolm, tout comme Édouard ... On s'y perd vraiment (je crois que c'est leur but aux producteurs !!) ^^. Bref, à réfléchir à tous ça ! Puis quand j'y repense, la famille Gothik a vécu aussi à Simvalley ! Donc pour moi, il s'agit du même quartier que dans Les Sims. Concernant la famille rapat-sité (Plènozas), Christophe a également un ancêtre, Malcolm Rapat-Sité ! ... J'aurais donc tendance à rejoindre les familles ... Non, je crois que c'est une dénomination pour se retrouver avec tout ces Malcolm ! Au pire, SimPe est là pour nous dire la réponse ! Mais je crois à plus de 99% qu'ils se nomment tous Malcolm Plènozas. Julien2660 décembre 19, 2010 à 18:02 (UTC) Arbre Généalogique de la famille Plènozas Voici après réflexion, une possible généalogie de la famille : Amiral Plènozas | | Klaus Plènozas Kitty Plènozas \/ --------------------------------------------------------------------- Malcolm Plènozas Tao Plènozas Queenie Plènozas | | | --------------------------------------- | | | Christophe Plènozas---Mom Edouard ----- Marion Noémie Geoffrey \/ \/ \/ -------- Edouard---Méline Malcom Anne-Laure Julien Mimi \/ \/ Edouard Adrien Plènozas Avec cet arbre, tout pourrait concorder notamment pour les générations où le dernier édouard et Adrien serait de la génération de Sandra alors que Julien et Mimi seraient de la génération de Sonia et Vladimir ainsi que de Malcom, le fils de Noémie et Geoffrey. Julien et mimi sont adultes quand Sonia et Vladimir le sont aussi dans les Sims et Les Sims Bustin'out. Par contre pour l'ancêtre de Christophe Plènozas (Malcolm Plènozas qui serait fondateur de la ville), on en est sûr ou pas ? Car sinon sa remet en cause mon schéma ... Tu en penses quoi ? Julien2660 décembre 19, 2010 à 18:39 (UTC) Bonjour, Très intéressant ton arbre ! Pour Christophe, il pourrait aussi être le frère de noémie (bien que non présent sur l'arbre dans les sims 3) ... Et on conserve également le fait que julien et mimi soit de la génération de Malcolm (fils de Noémie). Klaus Plènozas Kitty Plènozas | ------------------- \/ \/ Amiral Plènozas Tao Plènozas Queenie Plènozas \/ |-----------------------------------| Edouard ----- Marion \/ \/ \/ Noémie Geoffrey Christophe---Mom Edouard---Méline \/ \/ \/ Malcom Anne-Laure Julien Mimi Edouard \/ Adrien Certe, les producteurs n'y réfléchissent, mais nous si et on va y arrivé ! lol L'arbre que je t'ai mis au dessus pourrait aller (si on exclu l'idée que christophe avait un ancêtre s'appelant Malcolm, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas la source de cette affirmation, à moins de posséder le jeu ...). Sinon autre possibilité : le premier Edouard s'est marié deux fois : une fois avec mom avec laquelle il a eu Julien et Mimi puis avec Marion avec qui il a eu Edouard II. Ou alors Edouard et Marion sont respectivement Christophe et Mom ... (Théorie du Wiki anglais). Mystère Mystère donc ^^ ! Julien2660 décembre 20, 2010 à 10:16 (UTC) Joyeux Noël et joyeuses fêtes Comme je pars aujourdh'ui, je ne peux te souhaiter joyeux Noël et joyeuses qu'une dernière fois. Alors, bah,joyeux noël et joyeuses fêtes ^^ Amicalement, Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 22, 2010 à 13:26 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 22, 2010 à 14:26 (UTC) Fêtes de fin d'année Bonjour, Je passe sur le wiki très vite (malheureusement je ne peux pas trop y aller en ce moment :s), pour te souhaiter un très bon noël, et une très bonne année 2011. Passes de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :D Bye et à très vite en 2011 ! Julien2660 décembre 24, 2010 à 17:47 (UTC) Retour des vacances Salut Aster ! Je suis venu te demander comment s'était passé ton Noël (bien j'espère), moi oui. Je te souhaite de passer également une bonne année, parce que c'est demain déjà ! Concernant Olga Teurrie, j'ai regardé et en faite, elle se trouve dans les Boîte à étudiants de toutes les universités. Alors je fais comment pour l'article, je dis qu'elle est à la Faculté LaFiesta ? Passe une bonne année, Amicalement, Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 30, 2010 à 12:05 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik décembre 30, 2010 à 13:05 (UTC) Cécilia Gothik Como é o nome dela em português? -- Caio1478 décembre 30, 2010 à 14:04 (UTC) :No caso, você colocou o nome em inglês? Cécilia? se for obrigado Caio1478 décembre 30, 2010 à 14:16 (UTC) ::Então, você acha que coloco Cecília Caixão? Hi there! Hi Aster09, I'm sorry to talk in English but that's because I don't speak French, that's why I'm only editing templates and eye colors, happy editing, also do you speak Portuguese because I'm portuguese :). --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) décembre 31, 2010 à 12:47 (UTC) Have I told you that I love your templates on here? I love your templates because they have images and many icons, The Sims Wiki's templates are so annoying, words, words and words nothing more and I love images ^^. Oh and don't worry if you have difficulties with Portuguese we can still speak in English ^^. Thank you. --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) décembre 31, 2010 à 13:09 (UTC) Is he inactive? I haven't seen him editing :O. --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) décembre 31, 2010 à 13:27 (UTC) Ok, thanks for being so patient with such disturbing person, thank you. --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) décembre 31, 2010 à 13:38 (UTC) Simbio Bonjour ! Je te souhaite également une très bonne année 2011, tout mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année. Je te précise également que je reviendrai sur le wiki d'ici mardi soir ou mercredi dans la journée (avant impossible à cause d'examins :/). Mais c'est UNE GRANDE NOUVELLE ! Fabuleux, et dès que je pourrais, j'irai aider le wiki anglais dans l'installation des modèles. Ca pourrait être sympa d'avoir l'avis des autres membres, comme ca on pourrait se rendre compte des choses à améliorer ! Je suis très content ! Peux-tu dire à Guilherme Guerreiro que je répondrai à ses questions dès mon retour sur le wiki ! Sur ceux, bonne fin de vacances, et à très vite :D ! Julien2660 janvier 2, 2011 à 12:31 (UTC) Problème Simbio Bonjour ! Je suis enfin de retour et je viens de constater un problème au niveau des simbios ! En effet pour certains sims, on a un espace entre le logo du jeu + modifier avec l'image ... Je me pose la question si ce n'est pas à cause des codes que tu as rajouté récemment (ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais ça ne le faisait pas avant :/). Il faut donc vite résoudre ce problème ! PS: 'Le Bug provient du code ''Description que tu as supprimé !!! 'Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Regarde ici : Sims Test, pour comparer avec le modèle actuelle, regarde l'ancienne version disponible ici : . J'ai replacé les codes relatifs à ''Description mais en modifiant par Carte d'identité (je trouve que ça sonne plus juste pour une présentation du sim avec l'âge etc.), le problème est maintenant résolu. A bientôt ! Julien2660 janvier 5, 2011 à 17:02 (UTC) Re ! J'ai donc supprimé le cadre, par contre il faut laisser les codes comme j'ai fait. A bientôt ! Julien2660 janvier 5, 2011 à 20:07 (UTC) Cléia Dainottan Qu'entends-tu par "très corrompu et déformé" ? Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 8, 2011 à 16:06 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 8, 2010 à 17:06 (UTC) Cathy Chartely Bonjour, Pouvez-vous Aster09 supprimer cette photo parce que j'ai oublié de renommer française (depuis que je suis en espagnol) Merci --Nacho janvier 9, 2011 à 00:23 (UTC) Linda Martin/Marthe Martin Coucou ! J'ai remarqué que tu as fait une petite erreur : sur la page Suzanne Goldstein, tu dis que son autre meilleure amie décédée s'appelle Marthe Martin. Or, dans Les Sims 2: Au Fil des Saisons, la mère de Betrand se prénomme Linda, et non Marthe. Cordialement, --Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 9, 2011 à 10:15 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 9, 2011 à 11:15 Généalogie Plènozas Bonjour ! J'espère que ça va ! Je viens de télécharger une possible généalogie de la famille Plènozas. Dit moi ce que tu en penses. Tu vas me dire : qui est ce Gregory ? Au début je ne comprenais pas non plus mais en faite j'ai trouvé sa référence sur le wiki anglais sous le nom de Gregory Landgraab. On peut apparement trouver sa référence dans une carte chance pour le métier aventure ou quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant il faut savoir comment il s'appelle vraiment en français et surtout savoir s'il a été bien traduit :/. Sinon, il existe un autre arbre sur le wiki anglais (ils ont utilisé le modèle généalogique) mais il y a quelques incohérences pour ma part ! Notamment en ce qui concerne Mimi et Julien ainsi que Malcolm et Béa (toujours dans leurs idées que cela se passe dans le futur) alors que la bio le dit bien: c'est dans le passé ... Comme tu peux le voir pour moi Christophe serait de la même génération que Noémie, ce qui serait cohérent par rapport à ses enfants qui sont adultes (plutôt Jeune adulte mais ça n'existait pas encore) dans Les Sims pc+ console et Permis de Sortir. Ainsi pour moi Christophe serait jeune adulte dans Les Sims 3 (genre 25 ans) et sa soeur un peu plus agée (30-35 ans maximum). Ses enfants pourraient être nés mais serait encore bébé/Bambin. Comme Vladimir, ses parents l'auraient eu tardivement. Et dans les Sims, soit 25 ans plus tard, il aurait 50 ans (donc adulte !) et ses enfants dans l'âge de la vingtaine (ça correspond bien à leurs présentations !). Sa soeur serait un plus agée de 55-60 ans encore en vie, Malcolm qui avait 10-12 ans (car plus âgé que Vladimir et Sonia) dans Les Sims 3 en aurait 35-37 ans dans Les Sims 3 Console, suffisamment pour envisager un enfant ado, Adrien ! C'est une théorie mais les choses sont cohérentes ... Sinon je téléchargerai de nouveau la généalogie demain car je viens de m’apercevoir qu'il y avait quelques petits soucis. PS: Mince :/, j'ai oublié de mettre Magnus Plènozas dans l'arbre (il appartiendrait à la branche de Noémie car il est seulement présent dans Les Sims 3. Donc soit un frère de Klaus ou Tao ... Et je ne sais toujours pas où placer Malcolm Rapat-sité aka Malcolm Plènozas fondateur de la ville, comme il est énuméré dans la version console, il est donc peut être bien un ancêtre de la famille console. Je suis en train de réfléchir et je me demande si il n'y a pas 3 branches comme sur le wiki anglais, le problème, c'est que pour moi, la branche console sur Les Sims doit être proche de la famille plènozas sur Les Sims 3 car ils habitent dans le même quartier que Vladimir et Sonia à chaque fois ! Par contre, la famille dans le jeu Les Sims 2 est peut être plus éloigné pour ma part car n'habitant pas le même quartier. Bref, je vais modifier en fin d'après-midi l'arbre généalogique. A bientôt ! Julien2660 janvier 11, 2011 à 09:55 (UTC) Re ! Pour l'Amiral Plènozas, j'ai au début mis un seul amiral puis je me suis demandé si celui qui était présenté dans Les Sims était le même que celui présenté dans Les Sims 3. Pour moi, j'en suis pas convaincu surtout quand on voit la toile. Pour moi, le genre de vêtement de l'amiral présenté dans Les Sims sont présent à une époque beaucoup plus antérieure que les 60 ans de l'amiral présente dans Les Sims 3. Voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré séparé en 2. Et j'ai donc un sérieux doute par rapport à ce que dit le jeu. Après, il est vrai que si on prend des années et qu'on imagine que Sunset Valley se passe dans les années 1950, cela reviendrait à dire que à vécu à la fin du XIXème, début XXème siècle. C'est tendu mais il pourrait donc être le premier Plènozas à voir donc ... Effectivement, en faisant des calculs, l'amiral Plènozas dans Les Sims 3 serait plus un frère de Klaus ! Pour Christophe, j'ai un sérieux doute, s'il a un ancêtre qui se nomme Malcolm alors ce dernier ne peut être qu'un frère de Tao. Par contre, si il n'existe pas, alors Christophe ne peut être que le frère de Noémie. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le fait que Christophe soit présent dans les mêmes quartiers que Sonia et Vladimir sur console, fait de lui un proche de la branche du jeu Les Sims 3. Si Magnus est adulte, et n'étant cité que dans Les Sims 3, il ne pourrait être qu'un frère de Noémie et donc de Christophe. Tout comme Gregory Landgraab (je prend volontairement son nom anglais) étant cité seulement dans Les Sims 2, il aurait un lien avec la famille Plènozas du jeu Les Sims 2. Après son lien exacte je ne sais pas, donc un intermédiaire avec l'Amiral qui est pour moi l'ancêtre commun des branches de la famille. Pour ma part, il faut tous les cités, et essayer de trouver des logiques. Même si c'est dur ! Pour les arbres généalogiques, j'avoue que ça serait mieux de les faire grâce au modèle, par contre, on représenterai un arbre pour un nom de famille et plus comme avant un arbre pour plusieurs familles. Car la page étant petite et donc limités, on aurait du mal à tout faire rentrer. Voilà aussi pourquoi j'ai mis en petit, mais cela peut être agrandit mais avec le risque que l'arbre ne soit pas complet et qu'on doit cliquer si la flèche en haut à droite (regarde sur le wiki anglais aux pages Goth et Landgraab) pour le visionner en plus grand. Il pourrait simple de façade mais il peut être parfois assez chiant à faire ! ^^ Au début j'ai pas mal galéré mais maintenant sa va. En plus on peut personnaliser les cases mais pas les traits ou du moins je ne crois pas ! Mais cela peut être possible avec des codes à rajouter. On peut l'utiliser dès maintenant ! A bientôt ! Julien2660 janvier 12, 2011 à 17:34 (UTC) Modèle Généalogie Je préfère faire comme cela comme ça on pourra créer une catégorie où on aura tout les arbres ! Certes, il y aura beaucoup de modèles, mais il y a des codes complexes et je ne préfère pas trop surcharger les pages des familles (chargement sera plus long) et la page sera bien trop long (provoquant également un délai supplémentaire d'attente notamment sur des PC lents). Exemple si un jour on fait l'arbre de la famille Monty ou autres, tu verras qu'il y aura beaucoup trop de codes ! Si tu vas voir sur Wikipedia d'où vient le modèle, chaque arbre a été crée en utilisant Modèle:. Ps: L'IP qui a modifié (du moins celui qui a modifié ta page), c'est moi mais j'ai oublié de me connecter ^^. A bientôt ! Julien2660 janvier 15, 2011 à 13:19 (UTC) Bébé à naître Ursine Oui, le bébé à naître Ursine est toujours une fille Cordialement, Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 16, 2011 à 12:29 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 16, 2011 à 13:29 (UTC) Accueil Bonjour, Je viens de traduire un blog de la communauté qui présente une fonctionnalité intéressante pour la page d'accueil : w:c:fr:User_blog:Wyz/Astuces_pour_égayer_votre_page_d'accueil. Si cela t'intéresse de remplacer l'existant par ce carrousel, j'ajouterai une capture de celui-ci au billet. —Wyz janvier 16, 2011 à 14:07 (UTC) Les Sims 3: ... ? Je voudrais savoir si tu as des échos de ce qui se passe pour nos Les Sims 3 ? Je sais qu'ils préparent Les Sims 3: Jardin de Style mais pour les disques additionnels as-tu des nouveautés ? Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 22, 2011 à 07:42 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik janvier 22, 2011 à 08:42 (UTC) Arbre Généalogique Tu peux le modifier, en effet, le lien entre robert, agnès et elle n'est pas prouvé. Mon gros soucis est qu'il s'agit de Mlle soit mademoiselle (en anglais miss). C'est pour cela que j'avais mis ce lien. Mais en effet, il y cette distance éloigné avec la famille ! Donc Agnès et Cornélia doivent donc avoir un frère ou alors il s'agit d'un frère à Simon (à mon avis). Après, il faut voir quel lien nous pourrions mettre. Autres choses à laquelle je voulais avoir un avis : je réfléchis à un truc pour la famille gothik sur ds. Il y a peut-être une autre raison pour laquelle Alexandre est présent (adulte en même temps que Malcolm et Holly) serait dû à un décalage générationnel ! Je m'explique: dans les Sims 3, on sait que la famille plènozas compte une génération de plus que les autres familles dans Les Sims 3. Or, si on décale les générations, on pourrait arriver au fait que Victor pourrait être de la même génération que Klaus, Gunther/Tao, Vladimir/Noémie et Alexandre/Malcolm. Bien entendu, il s'agit d'un paradoxe temporel, en effet, ici, je conserve les prénoms masculin de la famille. Si on suggère que la lignée soit conservé, les épouses peuvent ou ne peuvent pas être les mêmes. Voilà ce qui expliquerait en partie que ce Vladimir Gothik ou plutôt Alexandre est les cheveux roux et surtout qu'il n'est pas de soeur (dans ce monde, elle n'existerait pas car son père n'aurait jamais rencontré Sonia). Je sais que je pars dans mon délire mais je voulais t'en faire part quand même ^^. A bientôt !Julien2660 janvier 25, 2011 à 17:10 (UTC) Sorry to tallk in English but... Could you upload lifetime wishes images (of Late Night) into (English) Sims Wiki because I don't know how to do it, and post it on List of lieftime wishes (I am asking to you because you uploaded an image of O positive favorite food) Thank you! --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) janvier 30, 2011 à 15:25 (UTC) Could you upload it to English Sims Wiki as well? Thank you! --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) janvier 30, 2011 à 21:17 (UTC) Re:Blog Bonjour, Pour le carrousel c'est encore d'actualité, seulement deux wikis francophones l'utilisent à ma connaissance. Mais ce n'est pas une obligation de l'utiliser =) Pour les blogs j'ai revu les traductions il y a un mois et la catégorie « Billets de blog » me paraissait en effet plus judicieuse. J'ai vu tes deux derniers billets et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas dans la même catégorie qu'avant, il y avait donc deux possibilités : * Modifier les billets existants * Remettre comme c'était avant pour ce wiki J'ai opté pour le plus simple mais il est tout à fait possible d'utiliser cette nouvelle catégorie (et je préfère car cela évite d'avoir des wikis avec des configurations différentes). Je te laisse mettre à jour les billets en conséquence et migrer les catégories. Il suffit enfin de supprimer MediaWiki:Create-blog-post-category‎ pour que les prochains billets soient créés dans la nouvelle catégorie. Il y aura aussi Blog:Billets récents à mettre à jour mais je peux le faire au besoin. —Wyz février 2, 2011 à 12:29 (UTC) Bug Je n'arrive pas à visionner les photos du Manoir des Gothik. Pourtant quand je le modifie et que je clique je les vois, mais pas sur l'article. Cordialement, --Vl4dimir-g0thik février 4, 2011 à 17:49 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik février 4, 2011 à 17:49 (UTC) Re: Re: Bug Windows Internet Explorer Cordialement, --Vl4dimir-g0thik février 4, 2011 à 16:57 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik février 4, 2011 à 17:57 (UTC) Carrières J'ai pu remarquer (merci Page au hasard), que la page Carrières n'est pas totalement remplie ; il manque celles de Les Sims 3: Accès VIP. Cordialement,Vl4dimir-g0thik février 5, 2011 à 18:04 (UTC) Les Sims 3: Accès VIP J'ai un bug dans mon jeu : voilà, quand un vampire s'endort sur le Sommeil vampirique (le lit des vampires quoi), il est légèrement décalé, donc au lieu d'être au plein milieu comme il est censé l'être, il est à moitié au-dessus du sol. Vl4dimir-g0thik février 12, 2011 à 14:58 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik février 12, 2011 à 15:58 (UTC) Poupée vaudou Voilà, mes soeurs et moi avons depuis 1999 (année de ma naissance) Les Sims Deluxe Edition. Mais je n'arrive pas à cliquer sur la poupée vaudou, ou pluôt le curseur et gris. Sais-tu comment il faut faire ? Désolé de te déranger, --Vl4dimir-g0thik février 14, 2011 à 18:18 (UTC)Vl4dimir-g0thik février 14, 2011 à 19:18 (UTC) Please? Coudl you please give me the web site where you found images of The Sims Medieval traits? Thank you! :) --Guilherme Guerreiro (talk here) février 20, 2011 à 12:45 (UTC) Image Bonjour Aster09, je vois que personne ne s'interesse au monde de Destination Aventure alors je voudrais t'aider à les réaliser. N'ayant pas beaucoup de temps, je voudrais prendre des photos des destinations et te les donner pour que tu puisse réaliser leur page. Je n'arrive vraiment pas avec ce système alors je te fais juste une proposition. Amicalement, I'm crazy-Estoy loco-Je suis fou- février 26, 2011 à 16:54 (UTC) Wikia anglais Hey ! J'ai pu remarquer que certains joueurs, sur le wikia anglais, postaient des photos et les articles des familles qu'ils faisaient eux-mêmes (voir en:Fanon:King family). C'était une proposition que je voulais te faire. Cordialement, --Vl4dimir-g0thik février 27, 2011 à 15:31 (UTC) Les Sims 3: Générations Les images et vidéos ne peuvent être visionnées sur lesite officiel. Est-ce normal ? --Vlad' Gothik février 27, 2011 à 17: 08. Wiki Bonjour, Je voudrait vraiment m'excuser de cette absence très long, mais en ce moment, je dois faire pas mal de truc qui ne me laisse guère le temps même à mes propres loisirs :/. Bref, pour revenir à ce que tu me disais, c'est vraiment une très bonne idée, d'ailleurs j'y avais pensé ... Mais voyant que internet explorer ne coopérait pas (notamment inférieur à 9), j'avais choisi cette solution pour contenter tout le monde. Donc c'est comme tu veux, j'avoue que cela serait mieux niveau chargement pour la page :s. D'ailleurs je pensais qu'on pourrait réorganiser le slider comme sur nos compères Espagnols et Anglais. J'apprécie la forme du slider. Pour en venir aux Sims eux-même, je pense que je n'achèterai pas Les Sims Médiéval, d'un côté, je ne suis pas trop fan de ce jeu, et je préfère largement nos bons vieux Sims. Puis c'est aussi un problème d'argent, mes études etc. passent avant tout. Par contre j’achèterai bien la nouvelle extension ainsi que le kit en même temps. En parlant de cela, j'ai crée une sous-page, je pense que tu es plus au courant que moi, qui passe à toute vitesse sur le wiki ^^. Normalement, demain, nous pourrions en savoir plus, pour ma part, je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre que les saisons feront sûrement leurs come-back, par contre comme je l'ai mis sur ma page, les animaux, j'y crois guère ou ça serait vraiment une surprise. Mais cette nouvelle extension m'intrigue: une reprise de Au fil des saisons et Quartier Libre avec d'autres thèmes mélangés (ex: retour de la mémoire (impact psychologique pour le Sim suivant son trait)). Sinon, je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi il va ressembler. Vivement des nouvelles ! A bientôt, et vraiment désolé de cette absence. Julien2660 février 28, 2011 à 17:57 (UTC) Salut ! Après avoir fait un test que j'ai finalement supprimé; j'ai une préférence pour le tien. Donc tu peux le mettre quand tu veux :). Malheureusement, j'ai vu qu'on a pas eu de nouvelles de Les Sims 3: Générations. Ah mon avis, on n'en aura pas avant la sortie de Les Sims Médiéval. J'espère me tromper mais bon, je le sens comme ça :/. A très bientôt! Julien2660 mars 2, 2011 à 09:07 (UTC) Barnacle Bay / Beacon Bay Salut ! Voilà, j'avais une supposition à faire : se pourrait-il que Barnacle Bay se déroule à la même époque que Beacon Bay (en faite que Beacon Bay SOIT Barnacle Bay) ? J'y ai pensé car les noms se ressemblent (B..... Bay et B....... Bay, c'est le même "modèle"). Et comme Barnacle Bay se passe après Les Sims 2, cela serai parfaitement plausible, car Vladimir Gothik (NDS) a un père qui s'appelle (ou s'appelait) Vladimir. Si Beacon Bay se passe après Les Sims 2, c'est parfaitement logique qu'Alexandre, alias Vladimir Gothik, se soit marié. De même pour Holly et Malcom (même si je ne peux expliquer ce changement de peau d'un jeu à l'autre). J'en viens aux faits, est-ce Beacon Bay ne serait pas une adaptation sur console de Barnacle Bay ? (Après tout, Barnacle Bay est sortie avant Accès VIP, et donc avant Les Sims 3 sur console, c'est envisageable). Merci (et désolé pour ce si long message qui a du t'ennuyer) Vl4dimir-g0thik mars 5, 2011 à 08:39 (UTC) PS : Je vais aussi créer les pages de Violet, Hyacinth et Jacquemin Atkins. Re: Re: Barnacle Bay / Beacon Bay Noté ! De plus, ce wiki est la meilleure chose que j'ai pu rencontrer : maintenant je sais tout sur tout sur les jeux, les Sims, les familles etc. Mais je pense que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer tout cela, c'est pour ça que j'embellis les pages du wiki chaque jour. Comme je jouais avec les Atkins, je suis allé voir si on avait déjà fait les pages ! Non : J'avais enfin un truc à faire à 9h le matin ^^ Soit, merci pour les compliments mais bon, je sais que je peux mieux faire. Encore mieux grâce aux conseils que tu m'as donné. (Essayons donc ça tout de suite ^^) En tout cas merci pour ce message, et je pense que je vais passer à Cressidia Velle maintenant Merci, Utilisateur:Vl4dimir-g0thik mars 5, 2011 à 13:58 (UTC) PS : Ca fait du bien de voir un vrai mania des Sims, comme je suis le suis (non, je rectifie, je suis un groopie je pense, je ne fais que ça !) Hank Goddard / Connor Frais Je me suis permis de modifier les pages de Hank Goddard et de Connor Frais car un contributeur wikia avait mis les messages qui apparaissant avec Accès VIP sur les bars branchés/désertés. Je te dis ça pour que tu puisses y ajouter ton grand de sel ! ;) Utilisateur:Vl4dimir-g0thik mars 6, 2011 à 09:51 (UTC) Re: Re: Hank Goddard / Connor Frais Oups ! Je croyais l'avoir fait sur la page de connor Frais -_-" Utilisateur:Vl4dimir-g0thik mars 6, 2011 à 18:48 (UTC) Prochains jeux Sims Bonjour, Il y a beaucoup d'actualité d'un coup aujourd'hui mais malheureusement rien n'a été annoncé officiellement par EA Games. Tout d'abord, la vidéo sur Les Sims 3: Générations que tu as rajouté, certes je pense qu'il s'agit de la vidéo officielle mais elle n'a pas été officiellement divulguée par EA Games. Je ne sais pas si il est bon de la mettre sachant qu'il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles de la part de EA. Autre point, il s'agit d'un probable EP5/Jeu console (on peut voir le logo pour windows/mac à la fin de la vidéo en bas à droite) concernant les animaux et qui sortirait en Octobre 2011. Je m'attendais à des nouvelles de générations mais pas du tout à cela !!! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment chez EA mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a beaucoup de fuite, alors que rien d'officiel n'est annoncé :/. Du coup, la vidéo semble bonne mais à l'absence d'information de la part de EA, on se retrouve avec des informations sans sources véritables. Je suis donc partagé surtout pour le premier cas en ce qui concerne la vidéo, pour le deuxième cas, attendons le nom officiel du jeu, puis plus informations de la part de EA ! Dis moi ce que tu penses de tout à cela ! A bientôt :). Julien2660 mars 11, 2011 à 20:27 (UTC) Re ! J'avoue que j'aurais préféré attendre une annonce officielle avec la vidéo pour la poster. Maintenant que cela est fait, soit on la laisse soit on attend des nouvelles de EA Games. Non pas que je remets en cause le site Simprograms, mais il reste un site de fan malgré sa popularité, il a donc posté une vidéo que EA games ne voulait pas mettre en ligne maintenant. Je suis donc très partagé mais allant plutôt dans la direction de supprimer la vidéo tant que nous n'avons pas une nouvelle officielle provenant de EA Press. Je suis complètement d'accord pour l'autre jeu ! Mais je voulais t'en parler tellement que c'est hallucinant que cette vidéo que nous aurions du voir pendant l'été se retrouve déjà sur le net ! Bref, cela va encore faire couler beaucoup d'encre, pour des fans en attente d'informations :/. A bientôt ! Julien2660 mars 11, 2011 à 20:45 (UTC) Ok pas de problème :). Je comprends, on laisse donc comme ça et on verra bien ce qui se passera pour la vidéo. En tout cas, j'espère que cela va faire un peu accélérer les choses côté EA. Car j'ai bien l'impression qu'ils attendent la sortie de Les Sims: Médiéval pour nous dire quelque chose sur la nouvelle extension. Julien2660 mars 11, 2011 à 21:04 (UTC) Vidéo génération Excuse môa Aster09 mais c'est môa qui est mis le lien pour la vidéo de génération, est-ce bien ? DSL j'étais sous anonymat mais je voulais juste te prévenir. I'm crazy-Estoy loco-Je suis fou- mars 11, 2011 à 22:02 (UTC)Xaluna Partenariats Rebonsoir Aster09, je voulais savoir si tu avais des partenaires avec des liens, etc... car je suis créateur pour un site et si ce la t'interesse le site te ferait de la pub pour ton wiki. Qu'en pense tu ? A bientot I'm crazy-Estoy loco-Je suis fou- mars 11, 2011 à 23:04 (UTC) Vidéo Les Sims 3: Générations Bonjour, Je viens de supprimer la vidéo de la page car elle ne fonctionne plus. J'ai néanmoins laissé le lien vidéo pour que tu constates avant que tu ne le supprimes. Je ne sais plus si je t'en avais parlé, mais j'ai inscrit à mon nom et adresse e-mail, le site sur le site presse EA. Comme cela, on peut avoir des nouvelles officielles mais aussi les logos, couvertures pour les jeux. Je préfère donc attendre des annonces officielles ou des évènements et pas comme le site Simprograms l'a fait. Désolé d'être comme cela, mais je n'ai pas envie que le site ait des problèmes :/. Julien2660 mars 12, 2011 à 09:34 (UTC) Re : Partenariats Okay, se serait cool car ton wiki est très bie réussi :D Je te propose quand même de voir le site : BKsims.com Et si tu veux le forum ou tu auras plein de sujet pour parler... de sims :D : Forum BKsims.com Xaluna mars 12, 2011 à 11:10 (UTC) les animaux dans les sims 3 Les Sims 3 animaux Voici le trailer officiel , pour les sims 3 animaux . SORTIE PREVUE POUR OCTOBRE 2011 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=4amHK_S_1wM si elle est enlevé par les droits d'auteurs : on voit chiens chats putois cerfs chevaux Re: inscription Bonjour Aster 09, je me suis enfin crée un compte! nom:Simswiki13390 AIDE¨POUR LES MEMBRES DE BARNACLE BAY ! bonjour Aster 09, je voulais vous dire que j'ai besoin d'aide pour créer les page des membres vivant à Barnacle Bay. (si vous pouvez biensûr) Merci beaucoup Simswiki13390 mars 27, 2011 à 17:49 (UTC) Evènements Facebook Salut, J'espère que ça va et que tu arrives à gérer le wiki. N'hésites pas à me demander si tu veux avoir un avis, je serais content de répondre. Bref, j'aimerai savoir si tu as mis que le Facebook de Les Sims Wiki va participé aux deux évènements Facebook. Car je pense que pas mal de choses vont être dites et ça serait pas mal pour suivre en direct mais surtout, après, pour retrouver les sources. C'est une suggestion, à voir au plus vite ! ^^ Ps: Les utilisateurs écrivant sur la page Wikipedia sur les extensions (surtout pour Les Sims 3: Générations) ont fait un vulgaire copier/coller, je ne sais pas si tu as vu ça mais bon :/. A bientôt ! Julien2660 mars 28, 2011 à 20:18 (UTC) Salut, Parfait, ça va alors, j'essayerai quand même de revenir un peu plus, même si c'est pas encore ça :/. As-tu essayé d'utiliser le concepteur de thème dans mes outils ? Essaye par cette voie. Sinon, supprime tout les fichiers du wiki-background, et insert celui de médiéval. Si ça ne marche pas, il faudra en discuter avec wikia Français ou Anglais. Très bien pour ta page test, j'ai vu ça et c'est bien. Comme ça on oriente un peu les personnes, j'avoue que ce n'est pas vraiment facile quand on ne connait pas bien le fonctionnement des wikis. Pour l'évènement, je ne sais pas du tout justement. De toute manière, les sites vont faire le relais des informations. Donc comme tu veux. Il faudrait quand même lire la charte des wikis, on ne sait jamais. J'avoue qu'ils auraient pu mettre dans leurs sources, le wiki. A vrai dire, nous même on a parfois oublié, mais bon, justement depuis accès vip (et les histoires qui ont eu lieu ^^), j'essaye d'être plus pointilleux et de bien vérifier les sources ainsi que la pertinence. C'est pour ça, que j'ai préféré qu'on recule pour Les Sims 3 Générations, en attendant une véritable annonce qui va bientôt tombé de toute façon. A bientôt !Julien2660 mars 29, 2011 à 19:18 (UTC) Coupe dans Les Sims 2 J'aimerai que tu me dises dans quel disque additionnel/kit d'objets se trouve la coupe suivante (de Les Sims 2) : http://img856.imageshack.us/i/brendahasseck2.jpg/ Merci d'avance ! Vl4dimir-g0thik Les Sims 3 Générations Salut, On a beaucoup d'informations, d'ailleurs je ne savais plus où donner de la tête cette après-midi ^^. Tu vas me trouver chiant, mais tu as réussi à avoir la jaquette sur quel site ? Pour les images, j'ai les sources, je le rajouterai un plus tard. Par contre, j'ai peur que le système de souvenir ne soit pas celui auquel on croit, mais plutôt sous forme d'album comme il y avait aussi dans Les Sims 2. Voila, c'est tout, si on trouve des articles, il faudra le rajouter sur la page en mettant la source !!!! (Désolé mais je pense qu'on gagne en crédibilité comme ça, du moins c'est mon point de vue ^^). Bye !Julien2660 avril 5, 2011 à 19:13 (UTC) Re, Okay merci. C'est bizarre car ayant accès à l'EA Press où j'ai trouvé les photos, je n'ai pas vu justement la jaquette ni le logo. Il a donc peut être reçu un mail ou fait la demande à EA France. Je ne vois que ça, je suis encore aller voir, et il y a rien ^^. Je comprends tkt, moi ça va être pareil dans quelques semaines, avec mes examens qui vont approchés ... Bref, Bonne soirée. Ps: en faisant une actualisation de la page facebook, j'ai vu que le nombre de pages (où une deuxième photo est présente) est passé de 320 à 326. A voir donc ! ps2: La nouvelle créature semble être l'ami imaginaire ! (regarde sur Gamespot.) Julien2660 avril 5, 2011 à 19:39 (UTC) Je pense qu'on peut faire un article, du moins, le rajouter à l'article Ami Imaginaire déjà existant. Il faudra malheureusement modifier l'aspect de la page. Par contre, à mon avis c'est la créature, mais on ne sait pas quelle forme elle va prendre. Moi, j'ai l'impression que ça ressemble un peu au Simbot mais pour enfants cette fois ^^. J'ai vu qu'il pouvait même y avoir des interactions romantiques (si le sim conserve son ami imaginaire à l'adolescence). Faut-il entendre par là que l'ami grandit en même temps que le Sim ? Comme je te l'ai dit, si on a des informations, on les ajoute au fur et à mesure, ça évitera de se retrouver avec pleins d'informations à rajouter d'un coup, surtout lorsqu'il y a des évènements ^^. Julien2660 avril 5, 2011 à 20:43 (UTC) Bonjour, Tu as bien fait, mais comme nous n'avons que peu informations, on avisera le moment venu. Le garçon tout comme la fille ! Car on voit bien les parents du garçon dans le trailer (je ne sais pas si tu t'étais basé dessus ^^). Par contre la fille mystère ... Malheureusement, on n'a pas tout les détails (du moins une vidéo nous le montrant) pour vraiment dire si oui ou non, c'est bien ça, mais je pense comme toi, que l'un des deux est peut être la créature transformée en humain. D'ailleurs, c'est bien de l'invocation qui va mettre la poupée en vie ? Je pars aussi dans mon délire : si pour les filles, ce ne serait pas la baguette qui active l'invocation ? Pour le garçon, là je ne sais pas ^^. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il y a un évènement le 12 Avril à Munich concernant Les Sims 3 Générations, du moins, des questions peuvent être communiquer à certains sites pour qu'ils les posent lors de l'évènement. Moi, j'aimerai aussi savoir le nom du nouveau quartier ! Du moins si il y en a un, par contre, je ne m'attends plus à un retour éventuel de Sims, trop déçu de la dernière fois ^^. A bientôt ! Julien2660 avril 6, 2011 à 15:39 (UTC)